I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of orthotic devices and more particularly to ankle foot orthoses with a flexion control ankle hinge apparatus, system and method.
II. Description of the Related Art
Present leg braces provide control for plantar flexion and/or porsiflexion. Present flexion control devices typically include proximal set-screws that set the flexion in either direction at set increments. These devices typically are bulky and difficult to fit in the patient's shoe, and are difficult to adjust due to the fact that they include definite settings that can only be adjusted in increments. Other devices require separate pieces, such as range of motion keys, which must be inserted and replaced as the patient's range of motion increases or decreases.